


In Hell There's Heaven

by curvy_yuuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife AU, Angel! Keith, Demon! Lance, F/F, Fuck Canon, Keith and Lance are in love, M/M, Soulmates AU, Yes you read that tag right, like low key though, shits wild in the afterlife, strangers to friends to almost lovers to enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvy_yuuri/pseuds/curvy_yuuri
Summary: Sometimes the best things in life, come after life itself, and Keith was willing to start a war between the Heaven's to get him back.





	In Hell There's Heaven

Keith was only 19 when he died, young and reckless, rolled over his motorcycle eleven times into the ditch and breaking his neck on impact. When he awoke in what felt like seconds later, there was a woman standing over his body, her dark skin glowing and eyes so red he would have swore she had blood in her eyes and wings so white he was nearly blinded. She held her hand out so delicately to Keith and lead him into a land of lush and beauty.

The being next to him brought him to a golden gate and bowed. Keith unsure of what to do kneeled down next to her. The gates opened and the woman got up and held he shimmery dark hand to Keith, motioning him to follow her inside.

Heaven. Keith was told he was in Heaven. When he looks back on his life he isn’t quite sure why he was placed here. He wasn’t necessarily a bad person but he sure as hell was not some disciple of God. Nothing is quite as it seemed on Earth.

Angels and Demons were not good and bad like he was always told, for instance. They were warriors, both once of the same God. Both served as protectors of Earth and Heaven and Hell were once the same until the war.

As the story goes, Lucifer was once the right hand man under Jesus until their disagreements lead to the downfall of the Promised Land. But with their disagreements came the chaos and from the chaos came a war. The woman wouldn’t tell Keith however, just what this said war was, and she didn’t tell him anything except that he was worthy of Heaven.

It was strange, how everyone had gotten the after life wrong. There were still rules to follow to Keith’s dismay. All those who were to stay in the presence of Heaven must never lie, have envy, disobey orders and blah blah blah, Keith kind of stopped listening after those three.

He was told there would be a test to determine if he could become an Angel. Yes you could get into Heaven and not become an Angel, Keith couldn’t wrap his head around it. They were warriors, with swords and armor and Keith couldn’t help but think that was were he was meant to be.

The woman continued on and led him throughout the land. 

Heaven was beautiful, Giant buildings of gold and marble rise from the ground like skyscrapers into a swirling mix of stars and and cloud and yet the sky was blue and the sun shined, hitting each ancient building creating prisms of colors and shimmer. Keith walked through the light and was dusted with gold and color and was met with a warm feeling is his stomach he couldn’t even begin to describe. It felt like a kiss from God himself telling him he truly belongs here. Water so crystal clear fell down from the islands above him. Angels flew up to the cascading plains and swirled the clouds like they changing the galaxy, like one touch could change the fabric of the universe as we know it. Keith didn’t know what to do. It was so much and he had only just gotten here.

Before he knew it he was placed in a room fit for a king. The walls were a faint pink and statues made of stone were placed across the room like it was nothing. A large bed was placed at the other end and at the other was a grand balcony that overlooked one of the many waterfalls. There was no kitchen or bathroom only books and a couch and funny enough, a record player, were all that was placed in what Keith only had to assume, was his room.

He turn back from the balcony and to his dismay the woman who brought him here was gone. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her.

______________ 

He lost track of time not too long after his death. Sometimes he will walk to the edges of Heaven and look out and see the land below him. He would look for his brother just to check on him. He’s sure when Shiro dies and meets him again in the afterlife he’ll kill him again just for being a dumbass. He watches him. It’s raining (Keith wonders if it will ever rain here,) and it looks like Shiro just got off his shift from work and normally, he would be holding a bag of Chinese take-out and two red slushies from the 7/11 across the street for the two of them. Instead the life in Shiro’s eyes looks burnt out as he walks into the apartment building alone. By now Keith would normally be sitting at the kitchen counter doing his school work and complaining to his brother how stupid his professors are and how the American school system is such bullshit. (Again how on Earth did he get into Heaven.) Instead Shiro sits down on the couch and runs his fingers through his hair which is now starting to turn gray. Keith did that to him. It hurts too much to watch. It isn’t fair, he thinks.

“It’ll get better for both of you over time.” 

He turns to the voice and it’s the woman who originally brought him here.

“I apologize if I interrupted anything or startled you.”

“It’s fine I was just leaving.”

He figures he could run away before he bursts out crying in front of someone he doesn’t even know. He’s upset with himself for dying. He’s upset he hurt the only person on Earth he cares about. Keith wants to just wake up and let this all be fake. He couldn’t even become a ghost? Are those even real? If they were he could get to Earth and fix the shit show he created at the wake of his Earth death. Was that even possible? Fuck if he knows clearly all he knew about Heaven was wrong anyway.

The young Angel (at least Keith assumes she is an Angel, she has the wings and all,) walks next to Keith and lays down on the pearlescent flowers beneath the two of them. She motions for Keith to lay next to her. Not wanting to be rude Keith complies and lays down, leaving a good few feet between them.

“How do enjoy Heaven, Keith?”

What the fuck?

“How do you know my name?” 

The angel only laughs and looks down. Her silver hair cascades down her face and she turns to Keith with her violent red eyes seeming stare into Keith’s soul, eating him alive. How she was able to make Keith feel this guilty for asking a question was unknown to him. 

“All Angels know the names of all of the residences of the Holy Place. If it makes you feel better my name is Allura,” She hold out her hand and Keith takes it briefly and lets it go, feeling a sense of uncomfortableness. Allura only laughs again, “I promise Heaven is a lot more accepting than Earth is of you.”

Could she read his mind?

“I myself am bi and look at me! I serve under the army of God and have wings and everything,” she flapped them in the air just to show. “This is where you are going to be for all of eternity, don’t you wish to have some friends?”

Keith sighed in relief and nodded his head, he was still far to emotional looking down at the world that he once was of to give Allura a proper response to him. He breathes in once and the twice and detaches his eyes from the rain, from the small apartment, from his brothers now graying hair and pained expression. 

“To answer your original question I’m not sure what to feel about this place at the moment. That’s probably not what you wanted to here though. Don’t get me wrong I’m absolutely glad to be here and not the other place but,” Keith is rambling. Everything about this place is too much from him to take in. He didn’t know what he thought it was going to be and his brain hurts just trying to comprehend the fact that he’s dead.

“I understand. It was hard for me too, 75 years later and I still don’t even know where to begin to understand the cruelty of death.” 

She sighs and reaches out to the edge and touches the invisible bubble keeping this world afloat. The scenery shifts to a small graveyard filled with vines and moss, looking as if it wasn’t attended to in years. A man looking to be at least in his 90’s or even older brings a pair flowers to a grave, peeling the vines away. It was Allura’s grave and Keith held his non existent breath.

“That’s Coran,” Allura smiled, “The last person still alive who I knew.”

She stands up and brushes her knees and the flowers that were beneath her spring back up as if they weren’t even affected by her weight on them. 

”I think you’ll find it to be much easier when everyone you once knew is gone and with you up here but for now, you can’t dwell on what you can’t change.” She reaches out her hand again and brings it back to Shiro and the apartment. “However if you are set on seeing the mortal world again you can become an Angel if you so wish, I go down to Earth almost all the time,” Allura sighed, “I’ll leave you alone now.”

Keith peels himself away from his pain and runs to face Allura again.

“Wait, can I ask you something?”

Allura laughs and turns to him.

“Of course, whatever you wish to ask I am here to answer.” 

It was bazzar how she could be both scary and nice at the same time, Allura almost reminded Keith of himself, maybe he did find a friend after all.

“How do I become an Angel?”

Allura’s eyes lit up and she looked as if she was going to pass out from sheer excitement.

______________

Lance was at the ripe age of 18 when his body failed him and he felt warm hands hold his wrists so gently and pulling him up higher and higher until his breathing stopped. Even after, a beautiful woman continued taking him on his journey up.

Red eyes, silver hair, white wings, and gold dust blinding him for a bit, was all he could see and he was unaware of what he was hallucinating or where he was going. He felt cold down his back, like someone was trying to pull him back down again. He turned his face down to see it was another woman. Her hair blonde, skin pale, eyes yellow and wings that were almost bat like and her hands, charred black, wrapped around his head, marking his face with silver hues.

Lance was sure he blacked out by that point because when he woke up the first woman, the one with the blooded eyes and the bird like wings, was on her knees looking at him perplexed.

“In all my life of collecting humans I have never experienced something like that.”

She looked genuinely horrified of whatever just happened and Lance could only look at her in a state of pure confusion. It was then he realized he wasn’t in his hospital bed, it was then he realized what this woman probably was. 

“Am I dead?” he asks what he assumes, is an Angel. 

“Yes, you are Lance.”

She knew his name already.

“Where am I?” 

“Heaven.”

Lance gasps and pushes his body up so he is now in a seated position and can’t help but have his jaw drop at the beautiful land around him. The Angel is still kneeling next to him smiling, most likely at his reaction. She stands and offers a hand out to Lance. 

“Come, you still have a lot to learn still.”

He takes her hand and is pulled through the gates.

_____________

Okay so, there are a lot of things Lance got wrong about Heaven and Hell that’s for sure. The Angel, named Allura, tells him of this great war that was fought, and how they must not speak of it. She speaks of how he can become an Angel if he so chooses but he doesn’t have to. She speaks of rules and guidelines that must be followed and Lance is only half listening, too damn distracted by the waterfalls and rainbows. Then Allura speaks of the Demons and Lance pauses his movement in this city of gold.

“Come on now, let me at least take you to where you will live before we start the questions.” 

Allura grabs Lance’s hand trying to pull him along the marble street but he doesn’t budge. She sighs and lets go of his hand and looks at him with great concern, head tilted slightly and arms folded, her wings fold into her back and she stares at Lance with those eyes that are starting to make Lance quite terrified, like one wrong move and he’ll be kicked out and placed in Hell.

“I promise I don’t bite Lance.” Allura smiles at him and Lance sighs in relief for some reason. (It’s odd considering he doesn’t need to breathe anymore if he doesn’t want to.) 

“Who was that other woman?”

Allura’s smile sinks for a fraction of a second and then she laughs. 

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.”

Lance is pretty sure that’s bullshit, considering how absolutely terrified she was when Lance first woke up here. He doesn’t remember much but he does remembers there was someone else with them. Lance sighs and doesn’t want to push it.

“Alright then just,” he fidgets and looks at the floor, “take me home.”

By home he means with his family but he knows it isn’t going to happen. Allura gives him a pained look and nods, leading him up the street, going on about the history of the Afterlife.

Lance feels so alone here, his family at the current moment, were most likely planning his funeral. He absolutely couldn’t stand it. Here he was the youngest of the family, dead before he could ever make it to college, dead before he could ever experience life, dead before he could ever experience love. Lance hated every single part of being here, as much as it shocked him to think that. Soon a flash of light blinded him and he looked up to the sky, which changed from blue, to a dark violet, not quite black.

“It’s almost dark,” Allura tells him, and he leaves his thought spiral as they stop at a large building, with balconies and columns, maybe this is where the Greek and the Roman got it from, he thinks and he is led into a light blue room full of art and murals and maps. Lance runs out to the balcony and sees those waterfalls that remind him of home.

“You know if you wish to see Earth again so badly, you can always become an Angel.”

Lance turns around to Allura who is currently leaning against the door. Jesus she could read his mind. 

“Would my family get to see me again?”

Allura’s face softens. 

“Sometimes, you’d be their protector.”

Lance’s eyes widen and he smiled, maybe he could do this being dead thing after all

“Good night Lance.” Allura smiles and leaves his room shutting the door behind her. 

He went to his bed across the room and laid down, his head staring at the ceiling unable to comprehend all that happened to him, and the thought of the woman with Allura when he first arrived here, leaves him with a pit in his stomach, and a bad taste left in his mouth.

 __________

Keith finds himself going to the edges of Heaven more and more often now, as much as it pains him to come here it was almost therapeutic watching Earth. He doesn’t look for Shiro anymore because it pained him too much but he doesn’t mind seeing the rest of the world.

Keith smirks and places his hand up and moves the location. He plays this game with himself of trying to figure out where in the world he’s looking at before giving up and moving on. He was staring at a beach full of people, the sand looking soft and white and the ocean so bright and blue. It was beautiful. Keith watched a young boy and a young girl dance around the waves with what he assumed to be, their mother. It was innocent, it was everything Keith never was. 

Before he reaches out to change his view he hears footsteps behind him. He assumes it’s Allura since she considers herself his friend now and comes just to view Earth with him. He turns around however to see someone else and Keith feels like he’s now in a state of panic.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize there was someone already here.”

It was a boy around his age. His skin was darker than Keith’s and he had a messy mop of brown hair and strikingly blue eyes. He was lean like Keith and around the same hight or slightly shorter, Keith was’t entirely sure. He was by all means attractive but like always, Keith is awkward and simply shrugs him off and goes back to watching the beach.

Footsteps move closer to him and from the corner of Keith’s eye he sees the boy sit at the edge. 

“Is that Cuba?” the boy asks. 

Keith just shrugs again, “I don’t know it could be.” 

The other boy’s face falls and he leans his body forward, putting all his weight on his hands.

“Oh,” Is all he ends up saying.

The gust of powerful wind hits the back of Keith’s head and both him and this other boy turn around to see Allura run up to hug both of them at the same time and damn, her hugs were bone crushing. 

“I was hoping you two would meet. You know how rare it is now a days to find two people around the same age who both wish to become Angels? I mean it’s rare in itself to find people who want to be Angels anyway let alone the same age, I am telling you both this is fate!”

The other boy let’s out a weak laugh and looks at her confused.

“Is that why you wanted me to come here?” 

Allura laughed, “Well duh, I want my friends to become friends with each other obviously.” She unlatched herself from the two of them and leaned to look at the beach with them.

Keith hesitantly speaks, “I mean this in the nicest way possible but, don’t you have other friends?”

Allura sighs and looks down at her hands. She speaks somberly, “I used to but I don’t discuss it anymore, it’s much easier for me that way.” 

She takes a breathe in and looks up to the beach again, “Anyway, Keith meet Lance and Lance meet Keith.”

Okay his name was Lance.

Keith nodded in his general direction and goes back to the beach. The three of them simply sit there and enjoyed the view. After a while, Allura has to leave to go back to her post and smiles and waves at the two of them and Keith is left to awkwardly watch the world with Lance.

___________

Keith is tired of looking at the beach. It’s essentially looking at the same people over and over and over again, boring, and Keith leans out to change it to somewhere else when he feels a hand grab his wrist.

“Leave it for just one more minute?”

“Why?” God even in the Afterlife Keith still finds a way to be defensive over absolutely nothing, he hates it.  It’s just a question but Keith feels it came out wrong. It’s the Afterlife after all, he can’t go around making enemies out of everyone who so much as tries to talk to him. 

Lance pinches the bridge of his nose, “It just reminds me of home that’s all.” 

Damn Keith feels like a jerk. He moves hand back down to his sides and sits dangling his legs off the edge. He hears a shift and turns to see Lance laying on his back, eyes closed, and a faint smile on his lips.

“Well if you’re not actually going to watch then I’m changing the scenery to somewhere else.”

“I was listening to the waves asshole.”

At this point, Keith should just keep his mouth shut and walk back to his room for one. Why did Allura even want them to be friends? She probably saves so many people on the daily, what was so special about him and this Lance guy? Lance seems like someone he can tolerate, at least. He was kind of annoying, but not enough to make Keith want to scratch his eyes out and Keith supposes, he really will need friends or he’ll be alone here until Shiro dies. (Keith wants to see him so bad but doesn’t want him to die so quickly either, it’s all so conflicting.) 

“Then enjoy your beach sounds.”

Keith winces at his response, but he gets up and walks back into the city anyway, leaving Lance to do whatever the hell he pleases.

 ________________

Lance decides Keith is a bit of a jerk but still wants to see him anyway only because he doesn’t know anyone else he besides his grandma (Lance doesn’t get how she got here,) and Allura.

Him and Allura at the current moment were walking a lake made entirely out of crystal.

“Why do we need Angels?”

“To protect mortals from Demons evil.”

“Well why doesn’t everyone become and Angel when they entered Heaven.”

“They used to and then the war happened.”

Lance kicked the ground. He still didn’t understand how any of this shit worked but he was trying.

“I want to become an Angel.” 

Allura’s face falls and she stops walking. She looks Lance in the eyes. She hesitates, “I’m worried about your motivations Lance.” 

Lance’s face falls and he looks at Allura puzzled. What was that supposed to mean? He was good enough to get to Heaven, the judgment was supposed to end there. He was a good person.

He was a good person, right? She said previously he was fine and she was happy to train him so what happened to make her this sad about his choices?

He looks at the floor once more. (A nervous habit of his that he supposes will never go away no that he’s dead.)

“Am I not a good enough person?” 

“It’s nothing like that! I just,” She sighs and takes a step back from him turning away as if she’s debating what she should say next, if she should say anything at all.

“You want to go to Earth for slightly selfish reasons so I don’t know if they’ll take your oath that’s all.” She turns back around to him and fidgets her hands, unsure of where to put them. As an angel she can’t lie to Lance but she looks like she sure as hell doesn’t want to tell him the full truth.

“Is that all?”

She shakes her head and motions for Lance to start walking with her. He puts his hands in his pockets and follows slightly behind her meeting where her wings are.

“It’s well, it’s complicated in a lot of ways I don’t even think I could explain to you fully. I can tell you however, the higher ups have concerns for you being here because you were touched by a Demon.”

Lance stops now. His face pales slightly and Allura worries her lip, her red eyes search how she can fix the situation.

“Look you were going to find out anyway okay just, don’t worry about it you’re not the first resident of Heaven this happened to. It just means your likeliness of becoming an Angel is slimmer than originally. And the Demon thing well, that’s a lot that I just can’t really explain and I don’t wish to scare you.”

Allura looks like she’s going to cry. He wings fold even more into her back.

“I’m sorry Lance I just don’t want to give you false hope that’s all.”

Lance wishes she would explain more on the Demon thing because right now it is giving him all of the fears he already thought of in being here. That he didn’t actually belong.

He smiles at her and he can tell it’s painfully forced. 

“It’s fine, don’t beat yourself up okay?”

Allura pulls him into one of her bone crushing hugs. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

No.

She links their arms and pulls him along.

“Alright let’s go see Keith.”

________________

Amount of rules Lance has broken: All residents of Heaven mustn’t lie. Broken twice in one conversation.

_______________

Despite Keith acting like kind of a jerk the first time they met, Lance continues to sit and talk to him. Well, it’s more of Lance speaks about 90% of the conveyance Keith makes up for the other 10%.

He mutters pure and utter nonsense left and right but i’m a weird way Keith finds it calming. It’s different here than Earth, and maybe now Keith is looking forward to staying here. (He looks forward to the wings and the halo and a giant sword.)

They’re in Keith’s room, Lance is pacing back and forth across the room while Keith sits and reads a book of scripture that must be spoken by rememberance when he’s sworn in as an Angel.

“Keith what are you reading?”

Lance is now standing in front of him, bending down the see Keith’s book. Keith looks up and meets him eye to eye and it gives him a weird feeling.

“You didn’t seem like the type of person to read this shit.”

Keith smirks. 

“Well you really don’t know me.”

Lance only smiles and stands tall again.

“I have an eternity to do that.”

Keith gives him a puzzled look. No one ever really cared for getting to know Keith minus Shiro so the thought of someone wanting to know him forever was scary to him. 

“It’s a scripture book. By the end of the month I have to have it memorized.”

Lance has now walked around fully behind Keith and stares at the pages.

“Why would you willingly do that to yourself?” 

Is he serious? Him out of all people should know.

“To become an Angel? Did you not start your scriptures yet?”

Keith turns to him with smirk and Lances eyes go wide.

“Of course I did I’m not a dumbass obviously.”

Lance laughs nervously and leaves Keith to go to the balcony. He leans forward out to to the waterfalls, almost like he wanted run into them.

Keith gets that guy feeling again, like the one he got when he first met Lance, like he’s missing something.

He walks across to him and leans forward, mimicking Lances current pose.

This is now maybe the fifth or sixth time him and Lance had properly hung out together without Allura nudging him to befriend Lance. Every single time it always feels like one or the other says something to rile the other up. But for once in his life Keith finds himself at least wanting a friendship.

“You okay?”

Lance looks over at him and a small smiling crosses his face.

“I’ll be alright.”

That seemed like a lie but they’re in Heaven so Lance couldn’t even do that if he wanted to. Despite the uneasiness Keith feels, he doesn’t press it any further.

“If you insist.” 

“Keith?”

“What?”

“I’m just curious,” He rubs his neck and turns around, crossing his feet and looks down like he always does when he’s unsure. Keith has gotten better at reading people he finds. “Why do you want to become an Angel, I mean you don’t have to give me a life story or even answer me at all but, what are your motivations?” 

Well Lance sure was a person who loves to ask the hard pressing questions.

“I want to be better than I was on Earth. I just want to be wiped clean and let go of Earth because honestly, I’m happy here more than I ever was down there and hey, guess we can be Angel buddies or some shit I guess.”

Lance’s face is unreadable now. He does a weird twitch and walks to the doorway. 

“Well huh, Angel buddies.” 

“Allura has made it pretty clear I’m kinda stuck with you.”

Lance smiles then, it’s soft and small and a bit hesitant.

“Alright see you tomorrow then Angel buddy.”

“Why are you going?” 

“I got scripture to read I can’t get behind you.”

“It is not a competition Lance.” 

He laughs as he walks out the door and Keith has that funny feeling in his chest again.

______________________________

 Keith has discovered his favorite building on the other side of Heaven. It was built in the days or the Roman and houses the entire history of the god damn universe. It was the Library of Time. Here you could see what happened during a specific time and date by not just reading, but by seeing. You could be transported to that day. Of course Keith questioned if that would ruin the fabrication of time itself but, Allura assured him since it isn’t on Earth there was no need for him to worry.

The first time he went to the Library he asked to travel to November 22, 1963 to see if one person really did kill JFK. Allura looked at him puzzled and Lance laughed at him. Keith didn’t care he just wanted to know damn it. (He did end up getting his answer and now could finally be at peace.)

Now he sits here staring at the art covered ceiling and the hundreds of painted Angels casting down the Demons, (He swears the more he looks at it it starts moving,) and sighs dramatically. 

“What is it?”

Allura looks up from her book on the Norse and leans towards him.

“After a while it’s like I’ve read everything.” 

Allura laughs, “You never will. I’ve been dead going on almost 80 years now and I’ve barely seen it all.”

Keith does quick math in his head and his eyes go wide. 

“Did you die in-”

“Before America even entered if that’s what you’re asking.”

She looks down at her book again, her eyes seeming to burn piercing daggers into the thin pages. 

“I didn’t mean to get you upset, I’m sorry.” 

Allura looks up for another time and her face softens. She gets up and walks to the other side of the table and reaches out her hand. 

“Come with me.”

“Where?”

Allura pulls him up and drags him by the arm away until she has him stop.

“I’ll be right back don’t go anywhere.”

She runs off and Keith is left to stand in the time port with his hands in his pocket. He wishes Lance could be here too since the three of them became this trio of sorts but his stress of reading vows and scriptures decided to win again. Allura flys back to where she left Keith with a smile. 

“Alright I’m back.”

She’s holding a book in her hand and she opens it a few pages before she gets to the page she wants. August 13th, 1941, London 11:47 PM. She places it under the sky light and motions for Keith to come with her. He feels a slight tug and opens his eyes. The sky was cloudy and dark and the street they were on was surprisingly crowded with people. Allura looked human again, her eyes now blue and her hair in an updo and a polka dotted dress while Keith was in a suit of some sort. She takes his arm and they start walking.

“I don’t mind it anymore. After so long I’ve become at peace with it all, both the dying and the moving on. Everyone here is the same so don’t worry about yeah?”

Keith sighs in relief.

“Alright.” 

Allura looks up at the sky squinting, searching for something. They make it to a bridge and Allura puts a coin into the binoculars. (Why does she even have money? Keith isn’t going to question it.) She peeks through the lense and shakes her head.

“You look, see if you can see anything.”

Keith bends down and aims to the sky. All he sees are clouds. What was he even supposed to be looking for? 

“Maybe we’re early,” He hears Allura say.

“Early to what?”

The he sees them in the sky. Rows and rows of planes and things start to click in his head.

“Aren’t there supposed to be sirens or something?”

“They didn’t detect the bombers till after it was too late and my neighborhood was wiped out. By now I’ll be asleep next to Romelle and Coran is downstairs reading in the basement and all the other kids in the home are asleep in their own rooms.”

Keith detaches himself from the binoculars and sees Allura looking out to the water. She seemed at peace, like she could take all the time in the world and enjoy this moment for as long as she wanted. 

“You mentioned Coran before. The day we properly met.”

“He ran the orphanage and was one of the sweetest human beings I have ever met. He was the only one who survived tonight and I just,” Her voice goes soft. “I can’t wait to see him again.”

She smiles and pulls Keith away again.

“I’m sure you don’t want to witness the destruction but, I thought I would show you this since you were curious.” 

Allura holds her other hand out to the sky and soon they’re back in the library as if they never even left. She starts walking already while Keith is still trying to process what just happened. They make it to their table and Lance is sitting there looking at the Norse Mythology and Other Tales book Allura was reading before their little adventure to the past.

“Lance I thought you said you couldn’t make it!” Allura runs up to hug him and then she pouts. “You should’ve came earlier Keith and I went on an adventure.”

Lance looks up now to Keith and smirks.

“Oh really now?”

“I watched how Allura died,” Keith bluntly states.

Lance’s eyes go wide.

“WelI sure did miss out on the fun didn’t I?”

Keith sits down across from him while Allura floats above them, looking through the shelves trying to find something else to read. 

“How was scripture reading?”

Allura pauses and looks Lance dead in the eyes. Like if he says the wrong answer he’s going to be dead a second time.

“I wasn’t reading scripture.” He says it to Allura, not Keith and she simply turns back to where she was looking. “I was at the edge of Heaven again listening to the beach, your absolute favorite Keith.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“You know it’s ironic how they have mythology books here. Like the existence of Heaven and Hell disproves everything in here and vice versa so what’s the point?”

Allura flys back down above them tilting her head to Lance, a new book in hand. “Because it’s still human history and by the codes God created the Library must have every part of human history. No picking and choosing.”

Lance only shrugs and goes back to his book and it goes into a nice peaceful quiet.

Keith likes this. He doesn’t give Earth a second thought as he finds out the secrets of the world he once lived in and the new history of his now new world. He guesses it also helps that he found a few friends along the way.

 ___________________

 Lance wakes up feeling pain in his chest and his skin felt like he was on fire. He didn’t know what time it was only that everything around him was dark.

Dark.

It was dark in a way that he felt like he wasn’t even in his room anymore. He was somewhere else. He felt like he was _someone_ else.

He looked down to see his hands were charred. His back felt slightly heavier than usual and teeth feel sharper. He walks across this new room to see a mirror facing him and freezes in place. His eyes were yellow and horns sprouted from his head. He turns to the side and sees wing but these were different than Alluras or any other Angels he’s seen. They were almost bat like and dark and he wore silver armor. (Lance thought he looked like a medieval knight so he wasn’t complaining.)

He walks closer to the mirror and opens his mouth to see his now sharpened teeth.

“Fuck.” 

He accidentally bit his lip and was now bleeding. This had to be some weird dream. There was a knock on his door and he turns to see the woman who tried to pull him down the day he died.

“I brought you a welcoming gift.”

She walks up to him with a soft smile and places something cold into Lance’s hands. (If Lance is in where he thinks he’s in she is oddly happy.) He opens his hand to see a silver cross.

“Adjustment to living here is hard but,” She reaches out and hugs him tightly, “I hope you know I’ll be here for you and I understand all of the frustration you’re going through right now.”

Lance is way beyond confused.

He hugs her back anyway unsure of what do and asks, “What’s your name?”

She backs away and smiles again.

“My name is Romelle.”

Everything starts to become blurry and Lance feels dizzy. He falls forward but Romelle disintegrates in front of him and now he sees black and hears his name over and over again. It gets louder and louder and pounds in his head. 

Lance opens his eyes.

“Lance?”

Keith is leaning down to him, his hands on either side of Lance’s face and Lance finally remembers where he is. Him and Keith decided to go to the Valley of Flowers, (It is exactly what it sounds like.) They found a tree by a brook and laid together, talking about their life on Earth. Keith sat with his back to the tree and Lance simply rested his head on Keiths legs going on and on about his family back home while Keith gave him the kindness of nodding and humming and putting some flowers into Lances hair.

“Sorry I must have fell asleep.”

 Keith sighs.

“You had me worried for a bit I hope you know that.”

“Why?”

“Well uh,” He quickly moves his hands from Lance and rubs his neck. “You were kinda yelling and not gonna lie it scared the shit out of me.”

“Oh.”

Lance gets up and takes his shoes off and rolls his pant legs up and goes to sit at the edge of the brook. He just needs to breathe and process what just happened.  He hears water swish next to him and Lance turns to see Keith looking at him, sitting down and taking his hand.

“What happened to your hands?”

Lance looks down and his eyes widen. Unlike his dream, only the tips of his hands are charred black and around his middle and ring finger sat a chain and a silver cross.

“How is that possible?”

He takes his hand away from Keith and puts it in his pocket feeling insecure. Keith gives him the _you still haven’t answered my question yet_ look and Lance wishes he could tell him but he fears if he does Lance will actually end up in that place where Romelle was. Lance decides to play oblivious and charming instead. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

Keith sighs and shugs in response. Lance feels slightly guilty but he’s lied so much already at this point he should stop giving a shit but damn it he cares about what Keith thinks of him. How was Lance not supposed to? Keith was going to become an Angel. He’ll have beautiful wings and bright red eyes and he’ll glow and shimmer and have a halo and bright, shiny, gold armor and he’ll have a giant sword and, fuck. Keith was going to have everything Lance will never have and Lance was both jealous and amazed by him.

He didn’t want Keith to leave him. If he becomes an Angel, he’ll disappear and Allura wouldn’t feel the need to come down to see them. No, he shouldn’t think that he knows she’s better than that. It’s so ridiculous. He’s done so much with Keith and in such little time and he knows that there is plenty more people but, Keith is different. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

No. 

“Yeah.”

“If I’m honest I don’t really believe you but if you don’t want tell me it’s alright.”

Lance looks up at him again and God, does he want to tell Keith everything. Tell him he won’t be going with Keith to take vows, tell him he’s pretty sure he had a vision of Hell, all of that. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Keith you know I consider you my friend right?”

“Sure.”

“Keith please.”

Keith turns his head to Lance with a lazy grin and soft eyes and wow, Lance just got the sudden urge to lean across to brooke and kiss him senseless over and over again, maybe as an apology or maybe just because Keith is so goddamn beautiful.

“Yes, I know we’re friends Lance.”

Oh yeah that. What is going on in Lance’s head right now? There is no way he likes Keith please this is ridiculous. So he does the one thing he thought of in that moment.

He splashes Keith with water.

“Oh you asshole.”

They end up running down the stream together for hours.

_______________________

Lance, Keith, and Allura lay down at the edge of Heaven just like they always do. They’re watching a man with a white fluff of hair and a tan man with a mop of brown hair and glasses walk in a park together hand and hand.

Keith smiles next Lance.

“I’m glad he’s happy again.”

Lance moves himself from the crook of Keith’s neck to stares down at him confused. 

“Do you know who those people are?” 

Keith only hums and and points down.

“That’s my brother Shiro. I’m not sure who the other guy is but it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him smile since I,” Keith's own smile fades.

Allura shift to sit next to the two of them and she place a hand on Keith’s forehead. (Lance ignores the way his stomach drops.)

“Remember what I’ve told you before?”

Keith sighs and motions for Lance to lay back down. (Okay maybe Lance really is worrying over nothing. Or maybe he’s just started to over analyzing every little interaction even after Keith has told him before that he’s gay.)

“I’ll be alright Allura.”

Things have shifted between Keith and Lance there was no doubt about it. It somehow changed from one word sentences to each other and then going back to their own thing and only seeing each other when Allura came down to see them to whatever this is. To laying down and having deep talks with soft smiles and lingering eyes. Whatever this is Lance is glad he’s going to have this forever.

“I should go. I have only a few weeks till you know, Angel shit and all.”

Lance moves so Keith can get up and both him and Allura wave as he leaves. Allura scoots impossibly close to Lance once Keith has gone out of sight. Her face is full of excitement and she shakes Lance with such a force he thinks he might pass out.  

“Since when have you two been like that? Since when have you liked him? Oh my god Lance how could you not tell me?”

He somehow managed to break free and puts his hands on Allura’s wings in the hopes that she will calm her down.

“I don’t know it kind of, sort of just happened I guess. He was kind of an asshole when we first met but I like being around him I just can’t explain it. I know it might seen sudden but feelings are sudden I guess.”

Allura looks so happy she could burst at the news.

“I told you so. I told you you and Keith were going to like each other I know how to find people who click.” She folds her arms and closes her eyes, smiling, proud of herself. “You’re welcome.”

“Yeah yeah.”

He stands up and walks behind Allura, sitting down and starting to braid flowers into her hair. At school all the girls used to line up so Lance could braid their hair.

“So did you tell him you can’t become an Angel?”

Lance falters his movements slightly.

“Not exactly.”

“Lance”

“I will don’t worry about it.”

“You say that every time I ask you.”

Lance sighs and rests his head on one of her wings, feeling immense guilt to not only Keith but also to Allura since not even she knows about his odd dreams that are slowly starting to become reality.

“What odd dreams?”

Oh shit the mind reading thing.

“Like I said don’t worry about it.”

Allura turns around and tilts her head to the side, resting her chin in the palms of her hands. Like if she just stared at Lance long enough he would magically tell her what’s wrong. (That’s already happened way too much than Lance would like to admit but here they were.)

“You’re starting to scare me Lance.”

Instead of feeling worried he only smirks.

“I’m just fine.”

Allura’s demeanor shifted. She straightens out and looks downright terrified, just like she did when he first opened his eyes to see this beautiful place.

“Lance what are you not telling me?”

Lance shakes his head and gets up. 

“I should go.”

“You know me and or Keith are going to find out no matter if you like it or not,” She gets up and grabs Lance’s hand. “I’m not going to be mad at you if that’s what you think, I only want the best for you.”

“I wish I could tell you Allura, I really do.” 

He lets go of her hand and walks away putting his hands in his pockets and feeling tears start to well up. God neither of them would trust him ever again if they knew. He feels arms wrap around his neck.

“Just promise you’ll take care of yourself for me? Please Lance you’re one of the only friends I have.”

He doesn’t turn around but nods even if Allura can’t see.

“I promise.”

Just another lie to add to his growing list of rules he’s broken. At this point he doesn’t care to keep track. All he knows is if the higher ups find out he is thoroughly and utterly fucked and if Keith were to find out, well that was a whole new level of being fucked.

___________________

“I wish I was a prince.”

Keith hums in response to Lance sitting across from him in the Library. They’ve been playing footsies for the past few hours as they read. 

“You get rid of the plague and the poverty and the Medieval times were pretty cool.”

“Oh my god.”

“Listen!”

Keith only laughs. He likes this. He likes him and Lance being dumb together. He leans forward and pulls Lance’s book back.

“You know you never told me the one time in the past you would want to go.”

“Because it’s too hard of a question!” He flails his arms wildly for emphasis. “That’s like asking me one place on the Earth I’d like to travel nope, not a fair question.” Lance crossed his arms and made a humpf sound.

“I’ll tell you mine if you think of one.”

Lance rolled his eyes and answered anyway. 

“I have two answers.”

“Fine I’ll take it.”

“Either I’d go back to see the dinosaurs or big shocker Medieval times. Now you answer.”

“Easy the Wild West.”

Lance was in a state of shock. He starts to speak and then closes his mouth again not able to form a proper sentence.

“Excuse me, what?” Is all Lance manages to say. “Out of everything you pick, that’s it?” 

“Knights and cowboys are basically the same thing.”

“They are not!” 

“Are too!”

“Are not!” 

They glare at each other for a bit and Lance scoots forward to glare at Keith harder. Keith rises up to the challenge and does the same till their faces are beyond close enough. Then Lance starts to laugh. Keith can’t help but laugh with him, their faces still inches apart. As a reflex Keith leaned back again. Lance looked slightly disappointed.

“So uh, why go there?”

“I don’t know I just used to watch westerns with my dad all the time so I just wanted to experience it. He died when I was a kid but I haven’t seen him around anywhere here so I’m assuming he’s in the other place.”

That was probably more information than Lance wanted to know about him but oh well Keith laid it all out on the table anyway. 

“I’m uh sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Lance looked up at him looking like a kicked puppy, Keith couldn’t stand it. He grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the table and to the time portal. He tells him to wait and quickly tries to figure out which book he wants to grab, unsure of a specific date. He closes his eyes and decides to pick a date and place at random. France, July 12th 1495, 2:47 PM. He hopes that will do. He walks back to Lance smiling, book in hand.

“Here I’ll let you win this time.” 

“What do you mean?”

Keith closes his eyes and opens them again in a castle overlooking a green forest. He looks down to see silver armor and a sword. He turns to Lance.

“Here loser have your knights and princes and all that-” Keith is pretty sure he forgets how to breathe when he sees Lance. Blue velvet and satin draped across him and a golden crown sat on top of Lance’s head. Holy shit he was gorgeous and Keith couldn’t look away. 

“You look-”

“You do too.”

Keith blushed at that. He held his arm out to Lance and Lance took it. They linked arms and walked down the castle steps. For all the chaos that was supposed to happen in this time it was oddly quiet and peaceful. Suddenly Keith felt a tug and Lance was soon running and pulling Keith along.

“Slow down!”

“No I saw a horse.”

“Oh and you want to make fun of me now, okay I see.”

“Shut up!”

Sure enough a horse with a saddle stood eating grass in the middle of a field. Lance let go of Keith’s hand. (Keith didn’t even realize they were holding hands.) Lance goes up to it and pets it gently.

“I’ll help you up,” Keith offers. 

Lance blushes and his eye widen.

“Would you?” 

Before he even knew it, he kneeled to the ground to help push Lance up. An arm is held out to him once Lance is fully seated and Keith is then pulled up behind Lance. 

“Do you even know how to ride a horse?” Keith asks.

Lance holds onto the reins and shrugs. “No clue it just looked fun.”

Keith decides to do something bold then. He reaches his arms across Lance and put his hands over Lance’s. He can’t see his reaction but he feels Lance tense up in front of him and then relax, lacing their fingers together.

“Lucky for you I know what I’m doing.” Keith says into Lance’s ear.

Lance lets out a quiet laugh. “God you fucking cowboy.”

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Lance was almost shy when he spoke.

And then they were off. Keith guiding them through the forest till up ahead he sees a clearing. Mountains and rivers untouched by anyone just waiting to be explored. Keith sure hope Lance liked thrills. 

“Hold on.”

“Wait what are you-”

And then Keith took off fast. Their horse was nearly sprinting down the cliff and Keith couldn’t stop smiling like and idiot. He hears Lance in front of him yelling and laughing, tightening his fingers with Keith’s. By the bottom Keith slows them down again and Lance turns he head around to his smiling. Keith wanted to kiss his goofy smile. He was so close it wouldn’t even take much of an effort to do so. Lance looks down at his lips and oh man Keith was going to lose it. The horse on the other hand had other plans and stopped suddenly.

“Guess this is where we get off.” Keith looks away from Lance and starts to get off. Once off he turns to see Lance leaning his upper body out to Keith and he moved his legs so he was no longer straddling the horse but sitting on the one side, both legs dangling. Keith is just standing there like a dummy staring at him blushing.

“You gonna help me down?” Lance leans forward even further and Keith walks closer to him.

“I’m sure you can help yourself.” Keith gently holds his waist and pulls him down anyway.

Lance doesn’t pull away but rather wraps his arms around Keith’s neck. Then Keith decides it’s worth it and kisses him. It’s soft and gentle and Lance’s hand’s go to his hair and it’s everything. Keith never got something like this on Earth he never got someone on Earth like Lance and he wouldn’t trade him for all the stars in the universe. Lance was everything he could have ever wanted just as he was, goofy, sweet, maybe a little annoying but curious and imaginative. Lance pulls away.

“Stop smiling dumbass.”

Keith sticks his tongue out in response and then kisses him again pulling him closer and picking him up slightly to spin him around.

“Sorry you make me feel like smiling, like a lot, all the time. You honestly have no idea.”

Lance’s eyes went wide and he smiled back. Then Keith feels a push and both of them are on the floor, pushed by the horse which was now galloping away.

“You didn’t tie the horse down?”

“No because someone,” Keith points his finger at Lance laying above him. “Someone decided he couldn’t get down on his own.”

“You’re strong sue me.”

“Oh really now?”

Lance lays his head on Keith’s chest but even as he moves his face away Keith still sees him blush. Keith can’t help but smile again.

“You know we should go back soon Allura is probably waiting for us.”

Lance huffs and looks back up at Keith, putting his elbows up on Keith’s armor and then resting his chin in his hands.

“Time doesn’t exist here so technically we could stay here forever and it would be like no time passed at all in Heaven.”

“I mean you’re right but you know, we can always come back here.”

Lance only huffs again. Keith reaches up to take the crown off of Lance’s head. He holds it up to the sun to see the jewels glisten in the light. Closing one eye he holds it in the air above Lance.

“Now it’s a halo.”

Lance’s face twists into something Keith can’t read but before he can ask about it Lance places his lips on his again and he forgets to ask.

 _____________________

Keith is going to be an Angel by tomorrow and Lance is going to lose his damn mind. He lays in bed thinking of how things will change more than they already have. He didn’t know what him and Keith were and at this point he was too afraid to ask. What’s the word for going back in time with your friend and then making out with him for what feels like decades until you have to come back into reality? There had to be a word for that.

His awful dreams had stopped for awhile until tonight where he dreamed of him falling down in a continuous spiral until he swears the stars are falling with him. He doesn’t understand what any of them mean and he’s been determined to figure them out he just, doesn’t know how. A silver cross, a woman named Romelle, him being a Demon, falling.

Fuck.

The pieces fit together so perfectly Lance couldn’t help but believe they weren’t dreams but visions. Visions of his downfall. 

He was sprinting out of bed and through the door within seconds. He didn’t know where he was running to but he needed to get out fast. He ran through gardens and waterfalls and ran till he thought the cosmos would break. Then he felt a tug on his jacket and he was being pulled up and he was flying. He couldn’t breathe. Then he was placed on a branch of an old oak tree, the breeze cool on his face, calming him down.

“I called your name out maybe ten times and you didn’t answer.” 

Allura sat next to him on the branch, rubbing the tension out of the back of his neck.

“I thought if I didn’t try and stop you, you’d run into the oblivion. Lance please tell me what’s going on with you?”

His breath finally was going back to normal when he spoke.

“Those dreams I,” Lance swallows. “I think now they were visions. I haven’t put all the parts together yet but I’ve put enough to think they are.”

Allura freezes her motions and Lance turns to her to see a look of horror, like she’s gone through this before. Her mouth opens about a dozen times like she’s searching for the right thing to say back but she’s struggling to find it

“Tell me about them now.” Is all she says instead.

“I was in Hell. When I woke up I would even have things Allura I don’t understand.” He takes a breathe and when Allura doesn’t speak he takes that as his cue to continue. “There was that same woman from the day I died and she,” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the cross, handing it to Allura. “She gave me that, saying it was some sort of welcoming gift. She was a Demon and so was I. And now tonight,” Lance doesn’t want to say it but does anyway. “I dreamed I was falling down from the sky and I can’t help but think-”

Allura covers his mouth, cross still in hand. “Don’t you dare say what I think you’re going to say.”

She removes both of her hands now to look at the cross. She uses one hand to hold it by the chain and the other to hold the cross itself.

“Did she tell you her name?”

“Yeah does it matter?”

“Yes because if she’s who I think she is I’ll know if you really are having visions.” Allura’s voice was suddenly shaking unlike anything before.

“Romelle.” Lance watches to see Allura’s face fall. “Her name was Romelle.”

Suddenly tears began to fall from Allura’s face and Lance can’t help but feel guilty that it’s his fault. 

“The same things happened to her while she was still up here and not there. She had wild dreams and I tried to get her to tell me till the day I became an Angel but she kept such a tight lip I could do nothing.” She smiled and rubbed her thumb across the crosses surface. “You know I gave this to her? I didn’t realize she still had it.”

“I didn’t know you knew her.”

“I was in love with her. Hell, I died next to her.”

It grew quiet again and Allura wiped the tears from her eyes. “After she was casted out I flew down to try and reason with her but got nothing. God, I’m sorry I shouldn’t make this about me.”

Lance lets out a quiet laugh. “You’re fine.”

“I don’t know what I can do for you Lance, genuinely.”

Lance only nods his head and starts to climb down the tree. 

“I don’t know what I can do either but I’m glad I told someone.”

Allura smiles. “Is that what you were keeping from us this entire time?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

Allura flies down to meet him at the bottom of the tree. 

“Do you want this back?”

She holds the cross out to him. Lance only folds her hand over it. “Nah, I think you deserve to keep it.”

Lance starts to walk again.

“Okay now where are you going?”

“Home. I think maybe now I might actually get decent sleep now that I got that off my chest.”

Allura walks alongside him. “You know there’s still many possibilities in life, you don’t actually know those dreams will come true. And besides I couldn’t think of a world right now of you living without Keith.”

“Hey!”

Allura only laughs. “Even though there’s not much I can do I honestly don’t think you should worry alright?”

Lance sighs, “Alright.” 

“Now not to change the subject but, I am mad at you however for not telling me you and Keith kissed.”

“Okay listen-”

“Nope don’t want to hear it I thought we were friends and you had the audacity to not tell me wow.” She was obviously being sarcastic with him but even so Lance thought she would kill him. Well two could play at this game.

“Well then if you’re mad guess I won’t tell you the details.”

“Oh I will kill you.”

Lance starts to run as fast as he can.

___________________

Keith was so pretty it wasn’t fair.  Lance could do nothing but stare as he was dressed in shiny golden armor with a small red cross over his heart.  In a few hours time. Keith would have wings too and a halo and beautiful ruby eyes. (Not that his eyes weren't already beautiful. Lance needed to get a grip.)

Lance was dressed the same of course but in all fairness, Keith was different. Lance is only going to be there to put on a show, Keith is going to be there to get what he was working so hard for. He never told Keith what he told Allura. Maybe it was out of fear or maybe it was out of guilt. Lance wasn’t sure. It was all going to happen today. Lance’s let down, his downfall, his destiny, he was so sure of it. But watching Keith smile at him, kiss him senseless, tell him he was worth being here hurt the most. Despite Allura’s kind words and promises, Lance knew in his heart what was to become of him, and losing Keith was going to be the worst part about it. But then Keith just looks up at him and God, Lance forgets everything and thinks of two Angels together holding hands on the edge of Heaven.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

Lance is taken out of his trance when Keith speaks.

“Sorry,” Lance walks to him, adjusting the cross on Keith’s chest to be centered. “You look really nice.”

Keith grabs Lance’s hand that was still on his chest and kissed it. It makes Lance’s mind turn to jelly.

“So do you.”

Lance blushes and smiles shyly. He’s too afraid to ask what they are at this point but whatever the hell it was, Lance didn’t mind. 

The was a knock on the door. 

Allura walks in wearing a long white dress with gold on the ends of the sleeves and the trim. She still held a sword however.

“Lance I didn’t realize you’d be back here as well my apologies.”

Allura gives him the look of what the hell are you doing and Lance simply shrugs. Keith looks at Lance with confusion at the odd tension.

“Keith do you mind if I talk to you about what you’re about to go through?”

“Wouldn’t you want to just tell Lance and I at the same time?” 

“But he’s not-”

Lance mouths _please_ to her and Allura mouths back _I can’t believe you_.

“Alright then have it your way.”

She sits down in the middle of a couch in the corner of the room and pats each side for the boys to sit down next to her. She opens a book and breathes in.

“It’ll be a lot to get used to. Obviously the wings in itself are a lot but, your new responsibilities to Earth, will be overwhelming.”

She holds a hand out to both of them.

“You’re going to see so much death and destruction. It won’t get any better either. I will knight you as you take your oaths in front of the Court of God and they will make the final verdict. If you wish to back out you can but, I believe in the both of you.”

She squeezed Lance’s hands and he felt like he could cry he didn’t want to look over at either of them. It just hit him of how much of a bad idea it is for him to face the Court of God after his well, recent events but he might as well get it over with now instead of waiting in dread for who knows how long.

Allura gets up and makes her way back to the door. “I’ll go see when they’re ready for you.”

She leaves and Lance lets out a sigh of relief.

“Lance, what are you so nervous about.”

Lance closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“I know this about something you’ve been worrying about for some time whatever it is,” Keith places his hand on Lance’s thigh and Lance opens his eyes again at the touch. “You can tell me.” 

“Can I do one thing first?”

“Sure.”

Then Lance goes almost into overdrive and kisses Keith. He kisses him with such a force Keith is pushed down into the couch. Lance moves to his neck. 

“Lance.”

He kisses Keith’s cheeks.

“Lance wait.”

Lance stops and looks Keith in the eyes.

“As much as I love your distractions, I want you tell me what’s going on.” 

“I’m scared after I tell you,” Lance moves off of Keith and sits forward. “You probably won’t let me do that again.”

“Bullshit.”

“You don’t know that.”

“All right fine I’ll just say it. I’m not becoming-”

There’s another knock on the door.

Lance doesn’t know whether to be annoyed or greatful. It was Allura motioning them to come.

“Talk after?”

There wasn’t going to be an after. “Sure.”

 _____________________________

Keith was to go first followed by Lance. Allura stood waiting for them on the other side of the court. (It looked much more like a chapel but Keith wasn’t going to question it.)

He turned to Lance who looked completely terrified. He eyes wide and his mouth hung open as he looked around him. He looked like he wanted to bail.

“Allura was right,” he hears Lance murmur. “I shouldn’t have come this was a mistake.”

He turn to run but Keith manages to catch him by the wrist.

“Come on we’re going to be partners in crime yeah? I can’t really do that by myself. And besides that you’ve worked way too hard to run now.”

Lance inhales sharply. 

“You don’t understand.”

A trumpet sounds and Keith turns around to see what he thinks is hundreds of Angels file into the room. They stand side by side and all turn their heads to the two of them. A man dressed fully in white stands behind Allura.

“Keith just go.”

He turns back to Lance and feels his hands go warm as Lance goes holds them. 

“I really wish I,” Lance is choking up on his words. Whatever he’s trying to say is getting stuck in his throat. “I’ll see you on the other side.” Lance winks. Keith doubts that’s what he was going to say but smiles.

“Okay.”

Then Keith turns away and starts to walk forward. He moves slowly, out of fear if he goes to quickly he’ll be sent away. The Angels follow him with their eyes as he walks. Hundreds of rubies seem to see through him and paint his heart gold. Keith turns away, the heat of their stares become too much. He looks forward to Allura. She sends a closed mouth smile his way and he returns it. There is a sense of unease in the room but Keith can’t pinpoint where it’s coming from. Allura then holds out her arm to him, her palm facing down showing colored rings on each finger. When he finally makes his way to her he takes her hand and bows.

“Do you swear to abide by the Lord?”

“Yes.”

Allura smiles again and walks to the side to pick up her sword. She brings it to the side of his head and knights him and then walks behind the man in white.

The man stands in front of Keith and places his hand on top of Keith’s head. He asks him to state his scriptures and Keith begins to recite them by memory. The hand on top of his head begins to burn now, spreading across his entire body. He feels like his full body was ignited. He could feel heat on his back, in between his shoulder blades. He felt heavier. Suddenly the heat went away.

“Look up my child,” The man spoke.

Allura gasps.

Keith stands up and looks around him. The other Angel’s were now rejoicing but they Keith rang them out. He looked across to Lance, still standing at the same entrance, his mouth hung open and his eyes were wide staring at Keith. He placed a hand over his mouth and another clung over his heart and he shook his head. Keith went to walk to him but felt too weak to stand properly. He began to fall until he felt arms wrap around him and he turned to see Allura.

“Go sit at the altar, you need rest Keith.”

He nods his head and she leads him to the side to sit down. When he sits he sees his hands covered in golden shimmer and saw the wings that now sat on his back. He slowly reached up to feel a glowing halo sitting on top of his head. Something unexpected to Keith, his teeth were now sharper as well.

“My lord, there is still another,” Keith hears another Angel speak to the man in white.

“Very well send him down.”

For some reason, Keith couldn’t catch his breath as Lance walks down, a slight sway in his walk and a smirk on his playful lips. It felt even more off to Keith now than it did before. Then Keith started to get a pain in his head and thoughts trailing into him, repeating the same words over and over again on and endless loop. _Demon Demon Demon. Get away get away get away. Kill him kill him kill him. He doesn’t belong here!_

Keith opens the eyes he didn’t realize he shut and he looked down to see he grabbed hold of his own sword. The woman next to him taps his shoulder.

“You can tell somethings wrong too, can you?”

He shakes his head feeling tears well up in his eyes. This isn’t right. Absolutely none of this is right. Lance would have told him wouldn’t he? Unless, that’s what he was avoiding this entire time. Unless he has been walking through Heaven with Keith and Allura hoping they’d save him from whatever it is that has latched itself onto Lance and won’t let him go. 

“It’s Lance.” 

“Do you know him?”

“You could say that.”

Then Lance was kneeling before the Lord himself. Keith didn’t know why he was so terrified but he was. Lance must have already taken his vows but what did Keith know, he was in such a state of distress. 

The man in white gasps.

“You’ve seen it.”

“Are you just trying to test me or what?”

Lance smirks and Keith genuinely feels like he can’t breathe. Why the hell is he acting like a brat, he should be so worried about himself right now. 

The man and white stands tall above Lance.

“No one sees that unless-“

The man shakes his head and takes hold of Allura’s wrist.

“Allura we need to have a chat real quick.”

“What did I tell you Lance? What did I tell you would happen?” He hears Allura say on the way out.

Keith tries to get up again but stumbles slightly.  Once up he makes his way to Lance. Everything around him radiates commotion and rebellion. Keith doesn’t think he’s noticed till now that he’s an Angel. Now he’s picked up on everything Lance was trying to hide. Around them, the other Angels are in pure chaos. They’re yelling and screaming and Keith just wants them to stop.

“You can feel it now too can you?” Lance laughs.

“I don’t understand.”

“And how do you think I feel Keith? I thought I was a good person who was worthy of this place. I thought I belonged here and I don’t.” Lance bows his head and shakes. Keith on instinct reaches out a hand and places it on his back, kneeling next to Lance.

“You do. You were always meant to be here. I can see it they’re trying to mess with your head.

“Oh you just turned into an Angel and now you think you figured it out?” Keith’s face falls and Lance lets out a sigh. “Look I’m sorry okay? Allura told me not to do this because of the Demon shit and I did it anyway thinking for some reason it would be different. I thought I could prove them wrong somehow that I,” Lance tried to catch his breath. “That I could stay here. That it wasn’t a mistake and the second you started to walk across I knew I should’ve listened to her and never came.”

“Why did you lie to me?” Keith’s voice was calm and he went to start stroking Lance’s hair. He wasn’t mad he just didn’t know what to think at this point. 

“It’s stupid.”

Keith lets out a soft laugh. 

“Try me.”

Lance turned to him. “I wanted to prove myself to you and I really, and I mean _really_ like you. I didn’t think you’d want to see me or speak to me if you knew-“

Keith kissed him firmly.

“That never would’ve mattered. Even if you weren’t supposed to be here, you were still brought here for a reason and maybe, just maybe it was for the two of us to meet.”

“You really believe that?”

“I do.”

Lance kissed him again. Keith really should be mad at him but he couldn’t find it in his heart right now. Lance was terrified and the last thing he needed was someone mad at him. 

“You know it’s different kissing you now that you’re an Angel.” 

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good. It’s definitely good.” Lance brushed Keith’s cheek. “God you’re beautiful.”

Keith laughs. “You can thank God for that, literally.” 

“Oh shut up.” Lance was laughing now too. 

Then the Angels around them began to hush and Keith saw the man and Allura emerge again. Keith got up quickly and sat back with the other Angels.

“You know I cannot allow you to become an Angel my child,” The man sounds somber, like he doesn’t want to do what he is about to do.

“I’m very aware of that my Lord.”

“And yet you wished to become one anyway.” 

“Of course my Lord.”

Allura looked on the verge of tears. She turned away and covered her face with her hands and the man goes to comfort her.

“I can’t do it, not again,” Keith overhears Allura say.

“But you have to, you know we absolutely under no circumstances can allow what happened with Romelle to happen again you should know that more than anyone Allura.”

“My lord, he’s my friend, I can’t.”

“Allura.”

It’s tense. Keith is pretty sure everyone can feel it. Allura clenches her fists and squeezes her eyes shut. She breathes in and her breath starts to stagger. Tears do falls from her pinched eyes and when she opens them again, she looks almost numb.

“Alright,” Is all Allura says before she turns around again to face Lance.

“You know you should have listened to me,” She says to Lance.

“I know, I’m such an awful listener aren’t I?”

Lance’s smile is soft and yet broken, it doesn’t follow all the way to his eyes.

Allura goes for her sword again but instead of placing it one one of Lance’s shoulders, she places it on top of his head. Tears continue to roll down her face.

“By the power of God,” Allura’s voice shakes and yet she still speaks commanding. “I condemn you to Hell.”

Then it’s bright. Keith can’t see anything but white and hears nothing but a boom. It’s quick and soon gone and when Keith looks back Lance is gone. He runs up to where he was kneeling as if Lance will just magically appear again. The other Angel’s are so loud it physically hurts Keith he wants them all to shut up. Keith feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Allura.

“I had no choice, I’m so sorry.”

Keith pulls her into a hug and lets her cry on his shoulder.

Keith is going to get his Lance back. That’s a promise and he will swear on it. If he has to wage another war between the Heaven’s, by God, Keith would do it for Lance. He hates this corrupted system and he was going to kill it from the inside out.

__________________

Falling. 

Lance was falling so unbelievably fast he could barely make out the places he used to go to and then he sees it. It was like that one viewpoint you find to take the most beautiful picture. Lance can see all of Heaven so perfectly. He reaches out his hand to say goodbye to it. Now it’s just darkness.

He’s slipping further and further down until he feels it. It feels like the gravity shifts and his weight starts to change and Lance thinks he’s on fire.

His hands begin to char and his armor starts to gray and for some weird reason Lance feels more alive than ever. Why the fuck was he ever upset about leaving Heaven? Hell was where he truly belonged right? It was Heaven that lied to him.

Lance smiles and lets out a scream of pure adrenaline. Bat like wings form between his shoulders and curl around him as he falls down. It feels like his teeth grew and his head hurts as horns sprout.

He turns himself around and starts to fly, things start to become natural to him as he already had previous practice in his dreams. Lance sees lights and soon the darkness is gone. Lance was confused. It looked like he was falling down to Heaven again the only differences being the sky was a deeper blue and the buildings were made of silver instead of gold. The was no death or decay like the books said there would be. Hell was beautiful and Lance didn’t think he’d mind staying.

He landed in a field of daisies. This couldn’t be Hell. This wasn’t right. A blonde woman sat in the field and she turned her head to him, hey yellow eyes glowing and a large smile on her face. She stands up and starts to walk towards him.

“We have been waiting for you Lance.”

She smiles.

“Wait,” He stares at her and then it clicks.”Romelle?”

“Hello Savior. Welcome to Hell.”

What did she mean by Savior? Lance doesn’t have time to think about it as she holds her hand out to him.

“I’m sure you have so many questions. Would you like a tour?” 

He nods his head and she leads him off into a land Lance didn’t even think would be this beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading omg!!! This is only part one of maybe three or four depending but I'm really liking where the story is gonna go and hope that you guys do too.


End file.
